Shrouded in Darkness
by Jayswing103
Summary: In an alternate universe 1000 years ago Nightmare Moon defeated Celestia, and became the queen of Equestria. Now she's sending her prized pupil, Twilight Sparkle, to check on the preparations for the Bright Night Celebration. All, however, is not as it seems to be.


Twilight let out a groan as she awoke from her slumber. Her eyes fluttered open and she was met with the sight of her Queen's, and mentor's, beautiful, eternal, let out a loud yawn and stretched herself across her large bed until she heard her back pop. She slid out of her bed and landed on all fours completely silent thanks to the stealth training that she had been given.

Her draconic eyes flitted across the room, as if looking for something, before resting on the sleeping form of her dragon assistant. He'd been given to her to take care of whenever she'd become the Queen's prized pupil. It had been meant to teach her responsibility, but it also served a second purpose as the dragon could be used to send and receive letters to an from her Queen.

"Spike wake up." she said, shaking him lightly in an attempt to wake him up. His head shot up instantly, due to his own training, and quickly scanned the room for any sign of danger. When he realized there was none his head drooped back down a little, still not fully awake. "Wuzzup Twilight?" he questioned.

"Spike it's time to go meet Queen Nightmare for our training remember." she reminded him.

"Oh," he said, a look of realization dawning on his face, "Alright hold on." He stood up swiftly before doubling over clutching at his stomach. Twilight was about to ask if something was wrong when he let out a loud belch of green flames which materialized into a scroll. Twilight immediately recognized her mentor's seal, and caught it with her magic.

"It's from the Queen!" she said excitedly.

"What's it say?" he asked.

"Let's see," she said as she opened it and started reading, "My most faithful student Twilight, Something of the utmost importance has come up andd I require your assistance. Meet me in the throne room." Twilight's eyes widened as she finished. "The Queen wants my help!" she burst out excitedly.

"Well you are her personal student." Spike pointed out.

"Weren't you listening Spike!" she said, "She said it was 'of the utmost importance'!" Spike just sighed knowing that there was nothing he could say. "Come on Spike let's go!" she said before taking off at a gallop. Spike had to revert to all fours just to be able to catch up with her.

Twilight and Spike quickly arrived at the castle's courtyard, and, as usual, the castle gates were guarded by two dark grey guards sporting purple armour and leathery bat-like wings. Twilight had once asked her brother about the guards, and he explained that their armour was enchanted to make them look alike.

The guards gave them a curt nod as they passed buy, and she returned the gesture. She proceeded to trot over to the large ornate doors of the throne room and knock on them. She waited for a few seconds for the response. "Come in." came the voice of her Queen. Twilight pushed the large doors open and proceeded into the beautifully decorated room.

At the end of the room was a dark throne bordered with silver. On it sat a mare as black as the night sky with an ethereal mane of stars that reflected the night sky. she was also wearing a gorgeously embellished deep blue set of armour that acted as her regalia. Twilight took a few steps towards her before bowing politely.

"Ah, Twilight, my most faithful student," she said, "Rise." Twilight quickly obeyed her and looked to see her mentor smiling gently at her. "I have a special job for you," she continued, "It has come to my attention that the Bright Night Celebration is to take place in two days. I would like you, Twilight, to oversea the preparations in this year's location, Ponyville."

Twilight's eyes widened in surprise, the Bright Night Celebration was a festival celebrating the Queen and her glorious night. To be put in charge of such an event was a huge honour! "I'm honoured your Highness." twilight said, bowing once again allowing a smile to break out on her face.

"Good, I have already prepared you a carriage, and I have also made arrangements for you to stay in the Ponyville library while you are there for the duration of your stay." Nightmare Moon told her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Twilight blurted out. Nightmare let out a small chuckle, her student could be a bit overzealous sometimes.

"You may leave whenever you are ready." she informed Twilight. As she watched Twilight bounce out of the room to go prepare she allowed her smile to fall and let out a sigh as she turned to look at her moon. "I hope I have made the right decision." she thought.

Twilight let out a small squeal as she rode in a small carriage being pulled by two of the Queen's royal guard on her way to Ponyville. "I still can't believe the Queen chose me to oversee the Bright Night preparations." she said.

"Well you are her personal student after all." Spike pointed out once again.

"I know but still. This is going to be the best Bright Night Celebration ever!" she exclaimed. Spike merely rolled his eyes in amusement, and they started descending as they reached the town of Ponyville. They landed in the town square, and Twilight and Spike stepped off the carriage. "Thank you sirs." Twilight promptly thanked the guards. They gave her a small nod before taking back off to return to the castle.

"Right," Twilight said, turning to Spike, "What's first on the official overseer checklist?"

"Let's see," he said, pulling out a small list, "Number one, banquet preparations with Sweet Apple Acres."

"Great, let's ask somepony where Sweet Apple Acres is." Twilight said.

"Look, there's somepony over there," Spike said, pointing towards a rather pink pony with a curly mane and a grouping of three balloons as her cutie mark, "Let's ask her, she might know where it is."

"Good idea Spike." she agreed. Twilight trotted up to the pink pony who's back was turned. "Hello," Twilight greeted, "I was wondering-" Twilight was cut off as the pony turned around and promptly let out a gasp upon seeing her before taking off. "Well that was weird." Twilight said as she stared after her. Just then she noticed a familiar face out of the corner of her eye sitting at a cafe table.

"Lyra!" Twilight exclaimed as she trotted up to the mint green unicorn, "What brings you here?" Lyra turned around surprised before a look of recognition crossed her face.

"Oh, hey Twilight. I'm here visiting my friend Bon Bon for the Bright Night Celebration," she explained, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because the Queen appointed me to be the official overseer of this year's Bright Night Celebration." she proclaimed proudly.

"Wow, really? Congrats Twi." Lyra said.

"Yep. Speaking of which I was wondering, do you know where Sweet Apple Acres is?" Twilight questioned, "I have to check on the banquet preparations."

"Yeah, it's just past Ponyville. Keep walking that way and you'll find it." Lyra told her, pointing down what appeared to be the main road.

"Thanks Lyra!" Twilight exclaimed before taking off with Spike in tow, "Next stop Sweet Apple Acres!"

Author's note: Hey guys I'm back, and this is my new fanfic, I'm hoping to turn it into something like the Lunaverse, though I doubt it'll ever grow that big. Also just wondering do you guys think that pegasi should have natural bat wings or should that just be the guards? I think it might be a bit cool to see Dash and Fluttershy with bat wings.


End file.
